


sora potter the  reading of the philoshoper (stone being rewritten)

by ShadowRiver2000



Series: Sora potter; the reading of her life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus James Potter, Animagus Sirius Black, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lily Evans bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Beta Read, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Parental Sirius Black, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Sirius Black, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad Harry Potter, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, but she get's better i think?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRiver2000/pseuds/ShadowRiver2000
Summary: Sora potter was a little odd, okey she was more than a little odd. She could be out right strange and weird at times, so what?                                                                                                                                                            But one day everything changes when she and some others are teleported to a room to do what? Read. Read about her life, because apparently that is the only way to stop Voldemort. Joy, can she leave already? No? oh well can’t say that she didn’t try.Every little secret, every thought, every little thing she had done in her life was now being read out loud. What will she do? Crumble and fall? Or stand tall and stay strong when things get hopeless? Read to find out.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Sora potter; the reading of her life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168142
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, nor am I making any money from this fanfiction. I am purely writing this to better my skills in writing and because I wanted to make this.  
> J.K. Rowling owns harry potter; all credit goes to her for making the amazing world of harry potter.  
> The only thing I can stake claim to is the characters who I created, nothing else.  
> Onto the story!
> 
> if any of the things triggers you or make you uncomfortable then don't read it.

Sora’s pov.

n. 12 grimmauld place, London, Black family town House. Headquarters for the order of the Phoenix. 

I stood beside sirius and watched as he argued with snape. Dumbledore wanted snape to teach me occlumency, to defend my mind. Sirius on the other hand would not let the man do it, as he believed that the man would not teach me properly and i agreed with my godfather. Snape was the kind of person who would let a grudge come in his way as a teacher. ‘oh wait, that’s right he’s already like that’ i thought. Snape had hated me from the moment i had stepped into the school, and the hate only seemed to grow as the years passed. 

“you will not teach my goddaughter snape! And that’s the end of the discussion!” yelled sirius snapping me out of my thoughts. “so, you would much rather have your precious goddaughter left unprotected? Be my guest” he sneered and left the room.  
I could feel sirius magic in the air, which said about how angry he was. I sighed, it was getting late and i just wanted to eat, read a good book and then go sleep in my bed. “Siri, let it go, we both know that if he were to teach me then he would just destroy my mindscape and barriers, leaving me open for attack.” I pleaded with my livid godfather. ‘is this what it feels like to have a father figure?’ i idly wondered to myself. ‘to have someone who will care and protect you no matter what? Is that what a parent is supposed to do?’  
I walked over to sirius and hugged him. I felt him stiffen in surprise before he relaxed and hugged me back. 

“it’ll be alright, one way or another.” I said, and i wanted to believe the words that i said. But i just couldn’t too much was going in wrong direction for anything to be alright.  
“your right. Everything will be alright, not now, not tomorrow. But someday it will.” Said sirius after he had calmed down some.  
Snape always left sirius in a bad mood, so did dumbledore and molly Weasley.  
And to be honest they left me bad moods too. Snape with his grudge against my father, dumbledore because he never told the info he had when it was needed to be told, only ever telling when he thinks the person is ready to be told and even then, he only tells small and few things and not the whole picture.  
And then there’s molly Weasley. at first, she seems sweet, if a little overprotective.  
But once you start to dig deeper that’s when you see her for who she really is. greedy, overbearing and controlling.  
I did not like her, and i never would.  
“come on pup, let’s go find something to eat” said sirius and we left the drawing room for the kitchen.  
The kitchen was, well rowdy is the only way to explain it. All of the Weasley children sans Percy were at the table, including hermione granger and some others that i did not know. We were just about to take our seats at the table when a bright flash of light swallowed the table up. 

Once the light died down, we saw that we were no longer in the kitchen of grimmauld place, but rather we were in a big room with chairs, couches and beanbags surrounding a big oval table.  
I looked around for the others but found none, it was only sirius and me that were in the room.  
“wands and knives out?” i asked, we may be alone but for all we know the room could decide to attack us.  
“yes, wands out” sirius said, completely ignoring the knives part. 

My wand slipped out of its holster and into my left hand while my right hand went to the hidden knives on my thigh.  
After standing there, looking around never letting our guards down another flash of light appeared.  
Once it died down sirius and i had to stifle a gasp at the people who were standing before us.  
Serval teens stood before us.  
One was a younger sirius and his little brother regulus. Then there was the younger versions of my dead parent’s, uncle remus but thankfully no peter.  
Then there were a set of red heads who looked a little like fred and George Weasley.  
The younger versions of my parents were auguring with one another. Not realizing that they weren’t where they were before. But the two redheads sure had, so had younger sirius, regulus and remus. 

“are they always arguing like this?” i asked the younger version of my godfather. “as of late? Yeah” he said, still shielding his brother like we would hurt him.  
“you toerag!” the younger version of my mother yelled and took a step closer to the younger version of my father.  
I looked at my godfather, pointed towards the screaming red head and he nodded, understanding what i wanted to do.  
I silently moved towards the screaming teen. My heels not making a sound on the stone floor. They didn’t notice me before i had grabbed my mothers arm as she was about to throw a curse at my dad who had turned his back to her, only to whirl around at her gasp of surprise. 

I had my wand out and pointed at her, as she stood there frozen. Wand poised to cast a curse; hell, her mouth was open.  
Everyone stared at me in surprise, then the dam broke and the red-haired twins started cackling up like loons.  
But before anything else could be said or done for that matter another flash of light appeared.  
It was the whole of the Weasley clan, uncle remus, granger, luna, daphne, draco and Blaise, Neville, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, snape some others and a cloaked figure. 

I ignored everyone but the cloaked figure, who had moved to the table and placed her hand on it, making a stack of bloody books appear out of thin air. Everyone were screaming and asking the same questions. “where are we!” “how did we get here!” they in all honesty looked like headless chickens.  
“quiet!” she commanded when the noise level got far too loud. Everyone else turned around not having noticed her at all.  
“i was the one who brought you here” she said. I could see the old professor open his mouth but, the mysterious lady held her hand up making him stop and stare at her like she was an alien. I already liked her. 

“young Sorrel, please put away your knife.” I scoffed, not happening lady. “why should i? for all i know you’re here to kill us all” i said as i idly started to throw my knife up and down, catching it by the handle.  
I could see some move away from me, making me snicker softly to myself.  
I loved scaring people. 

“fair enough, though do dot throw it at anyone who does not deserve it” she said and i nodded my head. She then moved away from the table and books.  
“There is a reason that i brought you all here. Past and present.” She said monitoring to the younger versions of my family and the two red haired adult twins.  
“the future needs to be changed, lady magic, fate and destiny have al agreed on that.” Loud gasps could be heard from the crowd of people. 

“these books” she said pointing to the stack on the table. “is about this nutcracker,” she said pointing at me. “hey! I take offence to that!” no, not really. “no, no you don’t” said serval people at the same time.  
“as the books progress serval more people will arrive, yes even felix” she said almost like she had read my mind.  
“i’ll make it so that offensive and lethal magic is not possible, we don’t need any dead people to resurrect later” she said and looked at me, the two Sirius’s, my dad, the two Remus’s, well anyone with a temper really.  
“excuse me, but who are you?” asked dumbledore, well more like commanded. “who i am is of no concern, i’m just the messenger in all of this.” she said. 

Then she clapped her hands twice and disappeared in a flash of light.  
“maybe we should all introduce ourselves.” Said professor McGonagall and everyone else agreed. 

“james potter”  
“sirius black”  
“Regulus black”  
“remus lupin”  
….” maybe we should unfreeze Evans?” someone said and i wanted to laugh. “Finite” I said pointing my wand at my mother.  
“someone might want to fill her in” I said and leaned against my godfathers side.  
“lily Evans”  
“Fabian- “  
“-Gideon prewett”  
‘That was all the past people, now to the current ones, how fun.’ I thought.  
“sirius black” now the past people were looking rather shocked oh well.  
“remus lupin”  
“albus Dumbledore”  
“Minerva McGonagall”  
“  
Severus Snape” the past marauders looked surprised to see his face.  
“molly Weasley” the prewett brothers looked at their younger sister in surprise.  
“Arthur Weasley”  
“bill Weasley”  
“Charlie Weasley”  
“Percy Weasley”  
“fred- “  
“- and George Weasley” the prewett brothers grinned at their nephews.  
“ron Weasley” said the pig.  
“ginny Weasley”  
“hermione granger”  
“luna Lovegood”  
“Neville Longbottom”

“daphne Greengrass”  
“why are there slimy snakes here?” I heard someone complain, I was pretty sure it was the dumpster pig.  
“draco Malfoy”  
“Blaise Zabini”  
“Susan bones”  
“and a bloody puff too?” if he continues like this then I’ll start throwing knives.  
“nymphadora tonks. call me tonks or I’m going to curse you!” she said and turned her hair punk pink for good measure.  
“andromeda tonks, behave Dora.”  
“poppy Pomfrey”  
Welp it’s just me now.  
“sora potter”  
James, past sirius, past remus, prewett twin and my mother all stared at me.

End of pov.  
From now on it’ll most likely be in third pov. 

Third pov. 

Sora walked over to the table and took the first book up to see what it was about- only to drop it back down onto the stack with a groan and start walking away from it.  
“that bad pup?” asked sirius her godfather.  
“take a look yourself” she called back, having moved over and opened one of the doors that had appeared after the cloaked person had left. 

It was a kitchen, filled with fruit, vegetables, meat and everything else in between. She was about to leave when she remembered that she had not had any breakfast that morning, and that she needed to take her potions too. As if summoned by magic, the potions she needed to take for her breakfast appeared before her. she mixed a bowl of fruit and checked the refrigerator for her yogurt, she had a feeling that it was in there. And so, it was there, with small almost unnoticeable runes carved along the jug.  
She took a bowl and filled it with her yogurt, fruit and vegetables. She then chucked down her potions as they needed to be taken before she ate, otherwise she would not be able to keep the food in her for long. 

She was about to head back out with her food when she nearly barged right into someone. It was the younger version of her godfather.  
“their all waiting for me, aren’t they?” she asked with a chuckle. He nodded and eyed the bowl of food in her hands.  
“well let’s go” she said and walked out of the kitchen.  
Everyone had already seated themselves, sans her and younger sirius.  
She placed herself beside her godfather on the four-man couch and so did the younger version of her godfather. All of her friends and family had seated themselves around her, or more like around her godfather as she would sit beside him. 

Everyone stared at the bowl of food in her hands.  
“well, are we going to start reading or are you going to stare and watch me eat?” she asked.  
She saw snape humph and sneer at her.  
She knew all too well that he did not want to be there, but then again, she did not want him to be there either. 

“sora is right” said Dumbledore, completely ignoring her glare and the snarl that left her throat.  
“i never gave you permission to use my first name” she muttered and only sirius heard her.  
He softly chuckled, he knew very well of her dislike for the old headmaster.


	2. update note

Alright, the first chapter should be completely done within the next two to six hours. The first chapter have been completely rewritten as I did not like the way I had worded it or the way the characters were interacting with one another.  
Hopefully, it’s not too different from what I had originally written, but I like this outcome a lot better than the original one.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so I know I promised that there would have been new chapters updated now. The thing is, I have spent the last few days editing the first and second chapter. A lot.   
I noticed something when I was reading through the first two chapters that I had gotten done. For one I did not like the way I had written everything or the way the characters were interacting with one another. 

There was a lot of things that I don’t like about the way the story is going at the moment.   
Am I abandoning it? no, no I’m not.   
I’m going to read through everything I have written so far, rewrite it and post it.   
How long is it going to take? A few days to a week.   
I want to make sure that everything is up to my standards and my preferred writing style.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and a coment if you want to.


End file.
